


Out On A Limb

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Firefighter Dean Winchester, Flirting, M/M, Shy Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Dean rescues Cas cat from a tree





	Out On A Limb

“Come on, please?” Castiel craned his head towards the sky. He sighed and rattled a toy mouse in the air. “Bumblebeeee,” he sang out, “come on, baby. Come down to daddy!”

The tree towered above, swaying slightly in the summer breeze. Bumblebee thought it would be a good idea to climb said tree today and perch on a branch high above Castiels reach.

She meowed quietly and sprawled out on the branch, digging her nails into it as she stretched.

Castiel growled to himself, cursing the cat under his breath. There was no way he could climb the tree and retrieve the cat safely.

“Looks like you need the fire department,” a passerby chuckled.

Cas raised his eyebrows high. “Not a bad idea,” he mumbled to himself while shooting an embarrassed wave towards the stranger.

He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and looked up the number for the fire department, deciding that dialing 911 would be a misuse of their services.

Punching in the number, he listened to the line ring.

“Lawrence, Kansas fire department,” a gruff voice answered.

“Um, yes. Hi--hello. My name is---”

“Where’s the fire?” the voice barked.

Castiels eyes widened. “No, no fire. My name is Castiel Novak. I live on Grand Street across from the Holy Roller bakery. My cat seems to be stuck in the tree in front of it.”

Silence filled the line.

“Hello?”

“Yeah, ok,” the other voice chuckled. “We’ll have someone there in a bit. Hold tight.” With that, the line went dead.

Castiel paced the sidewalk, glancing up every ten seconds to check on his cat.

He was so concentrated on the cat that he didn’t notice the person standing behind him.

“Ya try catnip?” the voice asked.

Castiel whipped around. The first thing he noticed was a bright red tow truck with a long ladder on the side with tall white letters that read LKFD. Then his eyes focused on the source of the voice. A tall, brown haired man wearing a white shirt and suspenders stood in front of him. His pants were yellow and stained with soot. What stood out the most, though, were his sparkling green eyes.

“S-sorry, what?” Castiel stammered.

“Nothin’, bad joke,” the man chuckled. “I’m Dean,” he said, holding out his hand.

Castiel shook his hand and continued to stare. “Castiel. My name is Castiel.”

“Nice’ta meet you, Cas. I’m Dean. Chief said a guy was waitin’ outside the bakery with a cat stuck up in the tree.” He lifted his head and smiled at the sleeping cat. “I’m assumin’ that’s you?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. Seems that Bumblebee decided to go on an adventure today.” He glanced up and sighed. “I feel foolish calling the fire department but I was desperate.”

“Ain’t nothin’ to worry about, Cas. We get calls like this from time to time. Just glad I was on call today.” Dean smirked and turned to his truck. He pulled the ladder down and maneuvered it towards the tree. Castiel couldn’t help but notice Dean’s muscles tensing under his shirt, his biceps bulging as he leaned the ladder against the tree.

“Alright,” Dean smiled wide, “you mind holdin’ the bottom of this while I climb on up and save your baby?”

Nodding, Castiel waited until Dean was three rungs up on the ladder before bracing his hands against it. He literally couldn’t help but watch Dean’s ass as he worked his way up the ladder. He shifted uncomfortably, accidentally rocking the ladder.

“E-e-easy, there Cas. Wouldn’t want me fallin’ on ya, do we?” Dean said coolly, turning to wink at Castiel quickly before looking back up at the cat. “Alright, baby,” Dean purred, reaching out to the cat, “come ‘ere.” Bumblebee popped one eye open and looked at Dean. She yawned and closed her eye, purring gently.

Dean shook his head and chuckled. “She’s somethin’ else, isn’t she,” Dean asked, looking down at Castiel on the ground.

Castiel, however, wasn’t listening. He was too busy staring at Deans ass.

“See somethin’ ya like, Cas,” Dean asked loudly, getting the other mans attention.

Castiel flushed instantly. “S-sorry. What was that?”

Dean laughed out loud. “Nothin’.” He walked higher up on the ladder and was now a few feet away from the cat. “C’mere, honey.” He clicked his tongue a few times and patted the branch. Bumblebee stuck her tail in the air and stretched out on the limb before sauntering over to Dean, rubbing her face in his sweaty hair. “Gotcha,” he smirked. He scooped her up and held her tight under one arm while descending the ladder. Castiel moved out of the way once he figured Dean was a safe distance to the ground.

“Who’s a good girl, huh? Yeah, you are,” Dean cooed, nuzzling the cat with his nose.

Castiel stood there watching the scene unfold. “She---she usually doesn’t like other people,” he stammered.

“An’ I usually hate these things, but here we are,” Dean smiled, scratching under the cats chin. She was purring loudly as he handed her back to Castiel.

“Thank you--for everything. I truly don’t know how I would have gotten her down without you.” Castiel petted Bumblebees’ head and smiled. “I wish there was something I could do---”

“You could take me out to dinner,” Dean replied smoothly.

Castiels eyes lit up as he smiled. “That can be arranged. Do you like burgers?”

Dean beamed a smile and reached over to scratch the cats’ ears. “Yeah, Cas. I love ‘em.”


End file.
